Choosing the Right Fit
by MiMaron3
Summary: "Don't ever let yourself regret your own decisions."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own, or even pretend to own, the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! So please do not sue me. That would be very bad. Much obliged. :D

Choosing the Right Fit

"Miyu… Are you sure this is really what you want?" Nanami patted her blonde hair comfortingly as she watched her cry. "There must be some sort of solution, right?"

Miyu sniffed quietly and lifted her head slowly. Looking into her friends violet eyes, she felt her eyes burn with the sensation of more tears. "Of course there's a solution. There's always a solution. The problem is that the solution to this will leave me completely miserable." Miyu pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm her own nerves. "I just wish… I just wish that things could be different." Taking a deep breath, she leaned back onto her bed, spreading her arms out wide.

"There has to be a different way, right?" Nanami stood up from the bed forcefully, making everything in the vicinity shake slightly. Quickly raising her hands, she mussed her short auburn hair into something that looked similar to a bird's nest. "I mean, we can't just GIVE UP!" Throwing her hands down next to her hips, she leaned forward slightly from the waist. Her gaze was intense, and it was trained on Miyu.

She rolled over to lie on her stomach, avoiding her friend. "No. I'm giving up. I'm done. I'm done worrying, I'm done stressing, and I'm done fighting. I just want to relax. So I'm going to go." Shoving her head into her pillow, she felt the cool fabric against her warm cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled of shampoo. The same shampoo that she had used for the past 6 years. The same shampoo that Kanata used. At the thought of the tall brunet, she immediately pushed herself up off her bed and onto her feet. Facing Nanami, she leaned against the wall, trying, unsuccessfully, to look as if a panic alarm wasn't going off in her head. "I have to pack."

"No, you don't. You aren't going anywhere." Aya stepped into the room, her eyes intense and her face serious. "It's not an option, sweetie." Her face softened slightly at the sight of Miyu's red-rimmed eyes. Walking over to where Miyu was standing, she placed her hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. "You can't let it end like this. Not without trying to make it work."

"It's not a matter of making it work. I just don't want to burden him. I mean, he's going places! He goes to T-Uni, you know? He's got the highest grades in his class! He's going to be this high-profile guy and I'm going to be…. What? His homemaker? His maid? It's not a matter of just believing in him and trusting in this relationship. I want to make something of myself too!" Stomping her foot childishly, she marched over to the other side of the room, huffing loudly. For a split millisecond, though, her angry mask slipped. She spoke quietly, almost inaudibly, "I want to be worthy of his love." Crossing her arms, she turned back to the two. "And so, I'm going to America to live with my parents while I go to school. Just for a little while, it's not going to be permanent or anything." Releasing a breath, she tried her best to smile.

Nanami was at her side in a matter of seconds. "Well, don't you get all high and mighty and forget about us." Wrapping her best friend of 6 years in a warm embrace, she laughed weakly. "I want an e-mail a day. And I want presents for every holiday that you miss."

Miyu laughed harder than the joke warranted, desperate for anything that would lighten the mood. "I know. I'll miss you too, Nanami."

Aya squeezed herself into the hug and squeezed them both. "Go get 'em."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Miyu paced across the room, biting her bottom lip in the tell all way that she always did. Taking a deep breath, she held it for a moment before turning back to the man on the other side of the room. He was looking at her, a fire lit in his chocolate brown eyes. It was the same fire that she had fallen in love with. It was strong and it was determined. Unfortunately, today, that fire wasn't aimed at her because of the deep love he felt for her. Today, the fire in his eyes was surging with a feeling of contempt that it almost killed her. "I'm not going stop you, Miyu." His voice was frigid and it was serious. She knew that he wasn't lying, and that almost hurt as much as leaving him. "I'm not going to chase after you, either."

"I know you won't. I'm not expecting you too." Crossing her arms tightly, she clutched her long sleeves between her fists. Miyu broke the eye contact first. Looking down at her feet, she squeezed her eyes shut in pain at the words she was sure she was about to hear.

"So it's over, huh?"

Miyu felt the moment that her heart snapped into a million pieces. She knew the moment that the blasted tears pushed against the back of her eyes, begging to be released that she was going to regret it. But Kanata could do so much better than her. He could get someone who could assist in his career, he could get someone more beautiful than she could even imagine. Glancing up at him from underneath her lashes, she took in his everything. His long legs leaning against the doorframe, his muscular arms crossed across his broad chest, his artfully mussed hair, and his slightly crooked smile. Everything about him made her heart race. Taking a deep breath, she clasped her hands together and attempted to make eye contact once more. The second that her emerald eyes met with his chocolate, she smiled her warmest smile. "Yeah, I guess it's over." Walking towards him, she grabbed one of his fisted hands and opened it up with both of hers. Giving it one last squeeze, she lifted herself onto her toes. Miyu pressed her lips against his and felt the stiffening of his body underneath her touch. He didn't want her to touch him. Jolting herself away, she looked at him, the tears nearly overflowing. "I love you, Kanata. I always will. You know that, right?"

Kanata turned away from her quickly and began walking down the hallway that led to the courtyard. Lifting his hand over his shoulder, he gave a brief gesture. "Yeah," Stopping briefly before he left the house entirely, he looked back at the blonde. "You better leave soon. You'll miss your flight." And with that final note, he left.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

The room was oddly quiet as Miyu sat down in the seat in front of the vanity mirror. What was she doing? This was ridiculous. Looking at her face critically, she poked at the dark bags that had pooled underneath her eyes and the stress lines that marred her once smooth forehead. Sighing, she resigned her face to the palms of her hands, closing her eyes tight. She knew what she was doing. She was doing the right thing. The only thing that she could do, having come this far.

Standing, she listened to the soft ruffle of her dress as she drifted towards the large window that opened up to the extravagant garden that lay just outside. Miyu leaned on the windowsill and silently twirled a piece of her recently curled blonde hair, her thoughts taking her farther and farther away from where she was supposed to be Miyu was so far gone, she didn't even hear the quiet click of the large wooden door opening and closing, the tell-tale sign that one of her close friends were attending to their responsibilities. "Miyu, honey," A soft hand lingered, hesitant, in the air right above her gloved forearm before placing it on top of it gently. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Miyu's head jolted away from the array of brightly colored flowers, from azaleas to orchids, at the sound of her friend's nearly silent inquiry. A puzzled look overtook her beautiful features and she cleared her throat delicately before plastering an overtly excessive smile on her otherwise rather sullen countenance. "Of course! I'm just so excited, Aya. It's been, what, 2 years?" Crossing her arms delicately, she tilted her head and continued her observations of the venue. "I couldn't be happier at this very moment." Petting down the lace and ruffles that nearly devoured the dress Miyu was wearing, Aya smiled at her considerately.

"You know that I support your every decision, right? I will _always_ be on your side. As will Nanami and Christine. But I have to admit, I don't have a good feeling about this. As a matter of fact, I don't like this." Looking at her meaningfully, she bit her lip before continuing. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, you've known this guy for what? 4 months?"

Miyu smiled back at her best friend gratefully and grabbed her bouquet off the vanity that she had been sitting at earlier. "Sometimes, you just know." Walking towards the grand wooden door that lead to the ceremony hall, Miyu reached down towards a small toddler that stood nearby. Holding out her hand for her, she smiled the best smile she had given all day. "Come on sweetie, let's go get Mommy married."

As she walked down the long aisle, she looked at the man that she was going to be spending the rest of her life with. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile. Looking at him, she felt her stomach clench and her arms got goosebumps. Something was wrong. As beautiful as everything was, as wonderful as life could be, she knew that she was using this man. This man who loved her as much as she had always dreamed her husband would. This man who would do anything for her and her illegitimate daughter.

Reaching the end of the aisle, she smiled back at the man. This was what was best for Miu. She needed his support or else they weren't going to make it. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her daughter.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"Miu! Come on! We're going to be late! And you know how Auntie Christine gets when we're late!" Miyu called to her young daughter as she grabbed the keys to her car and opened the front door of her house. "Miu!"

"Coming, Mommy!" The pitter-patter of feet scrambled down the stairs and to the door. "Sorry! I couldn't find my new shoes! I wanted to show Auntie Christine…" Holding up the pair of white sandals, the seven year old looked at her mother, smiling wide.

Miyu couldn't help but smile back at her. She was quite the sight. "What am I supposed to do with you?" Grabbing her daughter's hand, she turned her around and began finger combing her messy brown hair into a somewhat presentable style. "You definitely got your hair from your father." Sighing, she put her hands on her hips and gestured out the door with her head. "Now, out you go. Get into the car."

"Okay!" Laughing and skipping her way to the car, Miu pulled the car door open and struggled into her seat. After sitting in the car for approximately 13 seconds as Miyu locked the front door an walked down the sidewalk to her driveway, Miu kicked her feet lightly and called out, "Let's go! We've got to go get Auntie Christine! You're going to make us late, Mommy."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

When Miyu arrived at the airport to pick up her long-time friend, she was in a pretty good mood. Her daughter was being well-behaved, not complaining at all about the long car drive, the sun was shining and her hair was actually cooperating. All in all, the day was a bit of a miracle in itself. She was sitting in the plastic chairs, waiting for Christine to get off the plane and listening to her 7 year-old daughter ramble amiably about her day. She had played with her daughter's hair, she had finished a round of the word game that she and her daughter played and Miu was almost finished with the puzzle they had just bought her. Sighing gently to herself, she glanced at her watch. She wasn't going to be able to keep Miu entertained for much longer. Turning her attention back to her daughter, she saw a flounce of skirt and smelt the sweet scent of Christine's preferred perfume before she even registered that she was looking at her. Practically leaping from her spot, she wrapped the pink haired woman in a warm embrace. "I've missed you."

She felt Christine's face stretch into a smile before she heard her whisper, "Please don't hate me."

Miyu's eyes flew open in shock and saw what she knew Christine was referring too. A messy-haired brunet with chocolate eyes that pinned her in place. Releasing Christine immediately, Miyu took three steps back, till she was standing directly in front of her daughter.

Christine clamped her eyes together and gestured toward the man, "This is my boyfriend, Miyu. Kanata Saionji."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

**Author's Note:** So…. Yup. I know. I know. Really, I do. It was summer. I was supposed to write more than usual, right? Wrong. I got busy and I apologize. I don't love you guys any less than I did 3 months ago. Besides, you all know how inconsistent I am at this point. Even though I've tried to get better, it just doesn't happen. Anyhoo, I know this one was a little choppy, but bear with me, cuz we're done with the time shifts.

Don't forget to review, cuz I really like it when you guys do that.

Best Wishes and Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own, or even pretend to own, the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! So please do not sue me. That would be very bad. Much obliged. :D

**Coolness Point Details:** So, Coolness points are basically my way of saying 'YOU'RE AWESOME' to people who I think deserve it. Basically it's the acknowledgements.

This Round's Winners:

Akira Kijoyu

Lunaparfait

Chocolatefudgecake

Faralee

teshichan

Thanks for being awesome, you guys! :D

* * *

><p><span>Choosing the Right Fit<span>

The car ride home was long and quiet. Christine and Kanata had taken a cab to their hotel, deciding that that would probably be a better choice after watching Miyu's pretty face deform into something that looked like a mixture of a smile and recoil at the sight of the brunet. Miyu tapped her thumbs against the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was playing softly over the radio. Glancing into her rearview window, she looked at her humming 7 year old daughter. How long before he figured it out? She looked just like him. The tapping stopped suddenly as Miyu clenched the steering wheel, making her knuckles turn white with the lack of circulation. Kanata was a smart guy. He would notice. She had done a pretty decent job deceiving Chris about her parentage years ago, but the older Miu got, the more she looked like Kanata. Taking a deep breath, she propped her elbow up on her car door and rubbed her temple.

"Mom! Mommy!"

The sound of Miu's voice jolted Miyu out of her rather disturbing thoughts. Putting her hand back on the wheel, she glanced into the rearview once more. Miu was smiling, like she usually was, but she had a strange look on her face that Miyu knew meant she had a question for her. _Well, that's something she definitely got from me, _Miyu chuckled to herself quietly before quickly clearing her throat. "What is it, honey?"

"Who was that man that was with Auntie Christine? Did she…" Miu bit her lip and furrowed her cute brows as she thought. "Did she get married to him?"

Miyu turned her head back to look at her daughter. Why would she ask something like that? "No, I don't think she did. They're just friends." Smiling at her daughter, she turned back to the road, expecting Miu to tell her what she was thinking. She let the silence drag on for a few minutes before finally asking why she asked.

"Well, Auntie Christine always promised me that I would be the flower girl at her wedding. If she had gotten married without telling me, I would have been sad." Miu leaned over in her seat and played with something on her sandal and Miyu turned her attention back to the road.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Chris fidgeted nervously in the seat next to him. The cab was fairly stuffy and Chris's constant fidgeting was making him a little agitated.

"No. I really have no idea if this is a good idea or not. More likely than not, it's a terrible idea." Crossing his arms, he clenched his jaw tight and looked out the front window. She had looked different. He hadn't been expecting that. It wasn't an obvious difference; she still had the same physical traits. Long blonde hair, alluring emerald eyes, kissable lips… They were all the same. It was more the aura that she projected. She seemed calmer. More in control. But that look on her face when she noticed him. Kanata uncrossed his arms and propped his elbow on his knees. He had tried his best to be mentally prepared for that face on the plane ride over, but it still did a number on his heart.

"I can't imagine that she's too happy with me right now…"

Syaoran glanced over at Christine, noting the fingernail that she was chomping on and the nervous gleam that accented every inch of her face. How had it come to this? Feeling the tell-tale prick of an oncoming headache, Kanata clenched his eyes shut. "It'll be fine. She'll forgive you in time. It's me that's going to have the problem."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the pink hair that he had become so attached to shift and he could feel the heat of Chris's stare on his cheek. Glancing at her, he frowned. "What is it?"

"If you think it's going to be such a problem and such a burden, why don't you just go out with me? I've already told you how I feel. I really do feel that I can make you happy." Chris's voice wavered slightly with emotion as she spoke, giving away the tears that were probably just barely being contained.

Kanata sighed and leaned back against the seat, speaking as softly and as gently as he could. "Chris, I've already told you… I just don't see you that way. I'm sorry. Maybe if I didn't love her so much and maybe if I knew that there was no chance of me ever getting her back… But Chris, you deserve so much more than the half-love I could give you."

A tear that had finally broke through Christine's wall of defense and she quickly turned her head to look out the window. If Kanata hadn't focused every piece of his energy on her at that moment, he would have never have heard the barely audible sound of her voice. "I understand."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Miyu pulled her car into the driveway and a smile immediately lit her face. "Miu! Look! Daddy's here." Turning off the ignition, she pointed towards the blond man standing on her front porch. Opening up her door, she unbuckled her seatbelt as quickly as she could and hopped out of the car. Miu was at his side within seconds.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got to see Auntie Christine!" Throwing herself into his arms, she allowed him to engulf her small body in a large embrace. Lifting her off the ground slightly, he squeezed her tight.

"Oh, that's great!" The sound of his deep voice was comforting to Miyu, especially after the scene at the airport. He was so different from Kanata… Blonde hair that was always perfect, blue eyes that seemed to be joking even when he was serious and a perfect smile that made him look like the decent guy that he was. He was clean-cut and playful, completely different from Kanata's rugged masculinity. Shaking her head softly, she pushed her thoughts from her head.

"Seiya, what would you like for dinner?"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

It had been at least five hours since Miyu and Christine had separated at the airport. She promised she would call… Miyu paced the floor of her living room anxiously, looking at the phone every few seconds for reassurance. She had already called Chris's cell phone twice and didn't get any answer. More than likely she was out having a good time with her new…. Boyfriend… But it was still unlike her to just forget to call her. Miyu stared at the phone for another couple of minutes before she turned around and collapsed on the couch. What in the world was Chris thinking going out with Kanata? And then bringing him here?

_**Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.**_

Miyu bolted off the couch at the sound that she had been praying to hear for the last few hours. "Hello?"

"Miyu?" Chris's voice sounded tentative and nervous and Miyu felt a sharp pain in her heart. She had probably been dating Kanata for a long time if she was bringing him here. She probably thought that this would be easiest. She was scared. Miyu remembered her words at the airport, _'Don't hate me.'_

"Chris. Did you make it too the hotel okay?" Miyu relaxed into the couch and smiled, forgetting that Chris couldn't see it.

"I did. Everything seems fine on this end." Miyu heard the static of the phone shuffling on Chris's shoulder and a few brief words spoken to Kanata away from the phone. She stared at the green wall in front of her. She needed to repaint. "Hey, Miyu?"

Miyu jumped slightly at the sound of her friend's voice over the phone, "Yeah?"

"Are we still on for dinner at Bennie's tomorrow?"

Oh. Bennie's. Miyu let herself sink into the couch a little farther. They went there every time Christine came into town; Miu loved it there and it allowed Chris and her some time to talk while Miu played in the kid's area. She wouldn't bring Kanata to that sort of thing, right? That was tradition! It would be wrong! She had never brought Seiya! Though, really she had never really gotten the urge. No. She wouldn't bring Kanata. It was against her character. "Of course we're still on for Bennie's. 6:30, as always."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

The next day went on like usual. It was a Monday, so Miu had school and Miyu had work, which didn't really mean much, she still lazed about in her pajamas all day. Being a writer often had its perks. One, you could have whatever schedule you like, as long as you get your projects done by deadline. And two, which was Miyu's favorite, was that you got to work from your own home. She had basically showered and thrown her hair into a ponytail, then worked on her newest story until it was time to pick up Miu and that had been her day.

But now, it was a quarter to 6 and she was a bit panicky. Miu was dressed and ready to go, but Miyu, unfortunately, was not. Taking a few deep relaxing breaths, she tried to calm herself. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was just Christine. It was just Bennie's. Stopping her quickly-paced steps, she looked into the mirror that hung in the hallway. She still looked like her usual, vivacious self. But she felt so… old. She knew she shouldn't considering her young age of 27, but still. Her hair was haphazardly thrown into a ponytail, she wasn't wearing any make-up and she felt heavy. Not fat, but weighted. Maybe it was because of the happy glow she had seen from emanating from Chris. Shaking her head, she brought her mind back to the present. She was glad that Chris was so happy. And Miyu glowed like that. She knew she did. She glowed like that whenever she was with Miu. Because she was so happy with her, that there was no reason that she shouldn't be glowing like that. In fact, she glowed brighter when she was with Miu. Smiling at the reflection in the mirror, Miyu turned around back towards her bedroom. A little mascara couldn't hurt.

A fraction of a second after Miyu had finished putting on her mascara (and let's admits it, a little eyeliner), she heard the doorbell ring and the tiny pitter patter of feet running down the stairs. "I'll get it!" Miu's high-pitched voice yelled across the house. Miyu smiled as she began walking down the stairs.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Miyu stopped short about three steps from the bottom step. Kanata knew, because he watched. He watched as her pretty face scrunched together in disgust and he watched as she quickly turned her head away from them to keep from making eye contact. Not that he hadn't been expecting that. Christine had watched almost a hundred times how much of a bad idea it was for him to come, that it broke tradition and that it would just make her angrier, but he hadn't listened. To him, this was just one more chance to see her.

"You're the man that Auntie Christine had with her at the airport!" A small voice jolted Kanata from his rather obvious staring. Looking around for the source of the voice subtly, he smiled brightly when he saw the little girl and squatted down to her eye level.

"Well, hello there." Sticking his hand out playfully, he introduced himself. "My name is Kanata. What's yours?"

She took his hand and pumped it hard. "Miu! I'm seven!" She looked at him proudly, and Kanata couldn't help but be stunned by her familiar green eyes. They looked just like Miyu's. Smiling at her again, he stood up slowly, glancing at the woman that was still standing on the stairs. He hadn't gotten a good look at the young child earlier, and he had assumed that it had just been a neighbor kids or something. She had done that when they were together too and he hadn't thought much of it. But the resemblance was too great. This child was Miyu's. Kanata felt a stab of pain and felt his face start to contort. Forcing a smile back onto his face, he pushed his hands into his pockets and leaned back on his heels. "Well, little lady, now that we know each other, are you going to invite us inside?"

Miu smiled brightly and jumped out of the doorway. "Sorry! Come in!"

Kanata took three steps in and immediately wished he hadn't said anything and just waited outside. They littered the walls. They were on the bookcase, on the tables, and they all looked the same. Miu, with her brown hair a shaggy mess, Miyu, looking perfect in her obvious happiness, and some guy. Some guy who was blonde and blue-eyed and looked insanely happy with his arm wrapped around Miyu. Who the hell was that?

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"She's never going to forgive me, you realize that, right?" Christine's head was leaning against the window of the car, her forehead feeling nice against the cold glass. What a night. The second they had walked into Miyu's house, Kanata had changed. He had been in such a good mood! Sighing, she watched as the glass fogged. The meal had been a disaster. If it hadn't been for sweet little Miu, there would have been no conversation at all between the three adults. Thank goodness she had no inkling of the tension that was cackling between her mother and Kanata.

"I'm sorry, Christine. I have no idea what got into me." Kanata didn't look at her as he spoke, keeping his dark eyes on the road, but managing to look like an injured puppy all the same.

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I don't need to keep bringing it up." Turning away from the window, she pushed herself forward in the seat. "You two just need to learn how to get along again." Patting him on the shoulder lightly, she smiled at him optimistically.

Kanata finally glanced at her and then looked away sheepishly. Chris sighed again and let her hand fall. It was going to be a long evening.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Kanata sat on the couch, well, couch-thing, in the hotel suite with his elbows propped on his knees. Christine was just a few feet away in the kitchen. He needed to ask. He needed to ask now, before he lost his courage again. He was about 80% sure he was right, anyway. Clenching his hands together, he watched as his knuckles almost instantly turned white. "Christine." His voice was quiet, but he knew she heard him. She had dropped the coffee cup she had been holding in surprise before turning to him and smiling.

"What's up?"

"Miu's my daughter, isn't she?"

The rosy pinkness that always seemed to surround Chris instantly drained and the look she gave him could only be described as a strange mixture of resignation and terror. He obviously wasn't supposed to have noticed. But that had been nearly impossible. While Miu had looked a lot like her mother initially, the more he looked at her, the more he saw pieces of himself. It got to the point where he felt like he was looking at a female version of his 7 year-old-self with Miyu's eyes.

Christine's voice was nearly inaudible and she had to clear her throat twice before he could finally hear her. "Yes."

Kanata felt a rage that surprised him shoot through his body. "Why would you both keep this from me?" Clenching his fists tighter, he felt the impressions his fingernails were making on his palm.

He felt Christine's gaze shift away from him and he immediately knew that he was going to like what he heard. "We felt it was better if you didn't ever know."

Clenching his jaw, Kanata tried his best not to yell. Looking at her, he gave her a tight smile that he knew couldn't have looked like anything but fake. "Well, you were wrong."

"Would you have done anything differently if you had known?" The words came out on a sigh, as if she had expected the way the conversation was going. Kanata snapped. Jumping to his feet, he walked around to the back of the couch and gripped it tightly. He would have done _everything_ differently. If he had known, he and Miyu would already be married and Miu would probably have a sibling or two. Kanata shut his eyes tight and released a breath on a hiss. Oh, the torture his own mind paid him.

"Of course I would have! I love Miyu! I would have been there for her."

"She didn't want you to be _there_ for her. To be completely honest, she never even told me or Nanami that Miu was yours. She told Aya, and that was probably just out of necessity."

"Why not? She obviously wanted _someone_ if she went off and got married!" The words hurt to say, but he knew it was true. He had seen the pictures. Every single one of them had the same man in them. And they all looked so damned happy!

The words must have shocked Chris, because she finally looked back at Kanata, a gasp on her voice. "Why would you think she was married?"

"I saw those pictures in the foyer!" Pounding his fist against the back of the couch, he felt tears prick the back of his eyes. Saying it out loud made it that much more real. Miyu would never be his again. Her soft hair and smooth lips belonged to someone else. Someone that she actually loved. Imagining her face after seeing him that evening, his heart hurt. "Why didn't you tell me she was married?" Keeping his grip on the back of the couch firm, he felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor. "I would do almost anything to get her back, but I don't think I can purposely ruin a marriage."

The silence in the room was deafening as Christine took the fateful steps over to him. Biting her lip, she had made her decision the minute she had seen him slump to the ground. Wrapping her arms around his shaking form, she spoke softly, almost a breath of a sound. "They never got married. They were going to, years ago, but they called it off at the last minute." Standing up, she stretched her arms and yawned. "I would have never agreed to bring you here if you were screwing up something special. The reason you're here is because we all think you deserve her."

Kanata stared at Christine, not sure if he should believe what she was saying. Standing slowly, he took three quick steps towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I still have a chance."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

That night was a restless night. Kanata twisted and turned with the hope for tomorrow. Christine twisted and turned with doubts of today. Miyu twisted and turned with the fear of a returning past. Miu dreamt about lollipops and unicorns, the only safe one in the bunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okie doke. Here's chapter 2. I must say, having Christine as a love interest was entertaining. Too bad it had to end so soon. But that's okay; I've got an idea for a fun one-shot. Of course, it'll always turn out as a MiyuxKanata, but it's just unnatural not to have them together. So yeah, keep your eyes peeled for that one… You all know how awful my attention span is. XP

To clear up any misunderstandings at this point… Yes, I promise the end will have Kanata and Miyu together. Yes, the child is Kanata and Miyu's. Yes, everyone is now aware. Except poor little Miu. She's clueless. But she is aware that Seiya is not her father. Yes, I accidently changed Seiya's eye color in the first chapter. Please forgive me. If there are anymore questions, feel free to pm me or leave a review! I'm always happy to answer! If you're wondering how I'm going to get this relationship to work… Well, so am I. I'm kinda one of those people that just lets it flow… So I don't usually have a game plan. But stick with me, cuz I'm sure this is going to be a fun ride.

Best Wishes and Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or even pretend to own, the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! So please do not sue me. That would be very bad. Much obliged. :D

**Coolness Point Details:** So, Coolness points are basically my way of saying 'YOU'RE AWESOME' to people who I think deserve it. Basically it's the acknowledgements. :D

This Round's Winners:

chocolatefudgecake

khatzdaax3

teshichan

lunaparfait

Akira Kijoyu

Chocoangel

Yaboshi Satou

Thank you so much for reviewing! :) I sincerely hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Choosing the Right Fit<span>

Kanata woke up to a triumphant beam of sunshine shining through the slight slit in the curtain with a smile on his face. Miyu was still single. There was hope for him yet. He showered and dressed, then sat on his bed and hummed a happy tune. And he had a daughter. Smiling even brighter, he pulled on his shoes. He had a beautiful, wonderful, perfect little girl. Standing up, he picked up his cell phone from off the dresser. He had to see them. He had to see them now. Miyu was a beautiful woman. She wasn't going to be single for long. The fact that she was single now could only be explained as a miracle. Or a sign that fate had destined them together. Well, he had always known that. After everything that they had been through, there was no way that they wouldn't be happy together. He wouldn't allow it. He took long striding steps, trying to get to the door as quickly as possible.

Grabbing his wallet and keys off the table near the door, he stopped in shock. He should get them something! Did Miyu still like daisies? Was there a florist in the area? What would he get Miu?

"Ugh,"

Kanata stopped short at the sound of Christine's quiet whimper. Shit. He had forgotten. Closing the door that he had just opened, he leaned his forehead against the cold wood. They had told Miyu at the airport that they were dating. Feeling like his heart had just sunk into his stomach, he placed the wallet and keys back on the table silently. Why had they thought that was a good idea? Because he could talk to Miyu naturally if she didn't think he was pursuing/stalking her? Okay, that logic still stood. Sighing, he plopped himself down on the couch. He could be patient. For now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyu woke up in a cold sweat. Leaping from her bed, she ran to her daughter's room, listening to the soft slapping of her bare feet against the floor. "Miu?" Throwing open the door, she ran to the bed, falling to her knees. She was still there. Playing with the messy brown hair that was sticking up from the underneath the cover, Miyu shivered. That dream… That nightmare, it wouldn't happen. Even if Kanata found out, he wouldn't take Miu away from her. It would be out of character. The only thing that Kanata had ever taken away from her was himself. Everything was still okay.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Miu's voice was still slightly hoarse from the sleep. Rubbing her emerald color eyes, she yawned and looked at her mother with her drowsy eyes. "Is it time to wake up?"

Miyu, startled by the question, glanced around the room for the clock. What time was it? Finally finding it, she had to squint against the darkness of the room to see it. 2:15 in the morning. Closing her eyes, she groaned softly. Miu would never go back to sleep. Turning back towards her daughter, she smiled and grabbed her hand. "No, it's not time to get up yet. But Mommy needs you to come sleep with her in her bed, okay?" Pulling on the tiny hand that was squeezing her own, she tried to get her daughter out of her miniature bed.

"Why?" Miu pushed the covers off her knees with her free hand and fixed her Barbie nightgown. Staring at her mother with curious eyes, Miyu looked at the floor.

"Mommy had a really scary dream. She wants you to be close by. Is that okay?" Smiling sheepishly, she waited a moment for Miu to clamber her way out of the bed, tripping on her discarded covers on the way.

"Okay, Mommy. I understand." Nodding her head softly, she pulled her towards the door. "Come on Mommy, I'll tuck you in and sing you a lullaby to help you sleep."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of a siren-like alarm clock blared as Miyu slowly forced open her eyes. Yawning, she stretched her arms over her head and pushed covered her eyes with the soft sleeve of her pajama top. Clenching her eyes shut, she spoke softly. "Miu, honey. It's time to get up. Come on, time for school." Reaching out her hand for her soft tiny one, she squeezed it. She felt Miu shift next to her as she leaned over her and turned off the alarm on her mother's right.

"Mommy, do I not have school today?" Miu lay on top of her mother's body, placing her chin on her stacked hands.

Miyu opened one eye wearily and looked into her daughters emerald eyes, "No… You have school. It's Tuesday. Why?"

"'Cuz the clock says that it's 8:00."

Miyu was up like a rocket and moving within seconds. "Oh _crap!_" Pulling her pajama top over her head, she grabbed a purple v-neck t-shirt from her drawer and threw it on. "Miu, go get dressed. If you can do it within 4 minutes, we'll go out for dinner tonight." Running into the bathroom, she haphazardly pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and turned to face the bed. "Miu?" The bed was empty. Shrugging and assuming that Miu was already getting dressed, she brushed her teeth and put on a pair of jeans.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within minutes, the two were in the car on the road to the school. "So what are you thinking that you want for dinner tonight? Anywhere in particular that you want to go?" Miyu spoke back to her daughter in the back seat, smiling as she watched Miu attempt to do her own hair. The teacher would know what had happened and probably fix it for her.

Miu's tongue was sticking out and her eyes were nearly crossed as she tried to finish tying up her last pigtail. Once she finished, she smiled and clapped her hands loudly. "I want to go to Mighty Micks!"

Miyu rolled her eyes. She had figured as much. A place where she could have as much pizza as she wanted AND play on the jungle gym? Talk about little kid heaven. "Alright, alright. Sounds like a plan." Pushing a renegade piece of blonde hair behind her ear, she grinned. She may know nothing about the person who claimed to be one of her best friends, but at least she had her daughter down pat. Coming to a stop in front of the school, she listened to the quiet click of Miu's seatbelt unbuckling and the clumsy succession of her getting out of the car. Rolling down her window, she waved as she watched her run through the door and into the crowded hallway beyond. Miyu sighed and leaned back against the seat. What in the world was going on in her world right now? Putting the car into drive, she pulled the car out of the school parking lot. So, Miu's father was back in town. He didn't know that she was his daughter. Heck, Christine didn't know that she was his daughter. They should have a little while to adjust to this, right? Besides, who's to say if Kanata would even want Miu? She might just be too much of a hassle to deal with.

Stopping at a stoplight, she allowed her head to fall and rest on the steering wheel. Who was she kidding? Kanata would want to be as active in her life as he could possibly could. Which meant that she would be seeing him quite a bit more than she would like. Miyu jumped at the sound of a car horn behind her. Pressing on the gas, she passed through the intersection and down the street to her house. Pulling into her driveway, Miyu released a sigh and pressed herself into the soft leather of her seat. She would have to tell him. He would want to hear it from her first.

A quiet rap on the car window made Miyu nearly jump out of her skin. Clenching her eyes shut, she cursed inwardly. It would be just like Kanata if he were to appear just because she was thinking about him. He was always doing things like that when they were living together. Opening one green eye, she looked at the man and immediately relaxed. Blonde hair. Not Kanata. Waving at the man, she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her car. "Seiya! What are you doing here so early?" Giving him a curious look, she walked up to her door and threw open the lock. Gesturing for him to come in, she walked into her home, placed her purse on the table, and continued into the living room where she proceeded to plop in a rather unladylike fashion onto the couch.

She heard the familiar sound of Seiya's laughter before she saw him again. Smiling at him, she pointed at the chair. "Sit."

He walked across the living room, wringing his hands anxiously. Walking across to the T.V, he stared at the blank screen before looking back at the blonde woman. It was odd, really. She hadn't seen him like this since he had proposed all those years ago. Miyu smiled fondly at Seiya, knowing that he had never quite known what to do with her, despite his perfection. The wedding and this relationship post-break-up were example enough. When he finally spoke, the words came out in such a fast slur that she thought she might have misheard them. "Miyu, would you like to go to dinner with me?" He stopped and looked down at his feet for a moment. Glancing back up into her green eyes, he smiled sheepishly. "Tonight, maybe?"

Miyu immediately felt the content smile droop off her face. Oh. That was what he was anxious about. Well, that made sense. Finally feeling the frown, she placed her hand over her mouth lightly. That wasn't fair. In all the years after their disastrous attempt at a relationship, Seiya had been nothing but supportive. She must have known somewhere in the recesses of her mind that he was still looking for a relationship with her. Resisting an intense urge to bang her head against a wall, Miyu attempted to remove the frown. It wasn't as she had told him that they weren't going to date after that. She had never put that into words. She had just sort of assumed that leaving him at the alter had put the kaput on the romance of the relationship. Shaking her head slowly, she pasted a bright smile on. "I don't see why-…" Running a hand through her hair, she frowned again. "Shoot. I can't Seiya. I promised Miu I would take her out to dinner tonight."

For a moment, Miyu watched as the anxiety that was now painted clearly on his face slip into a mask of poorly hidden disappointment. The he perked back up. She hadn't been expecting that. "How about I treat you both? Mighty Micks, right?"

Miyu couldn't think of a reason to say no. Miu loved him. He loved Miu. He loved her. He was practically a permanent fixture in the duo's life as it was. "Sure. That sounds good."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure it's alright Mommy? Because I can tell Sayuri that we need to do it another time. I don't have to go to dinner with them; I know I promised you." Miu's voice was thin on the phone, filled with a worry that only a child can feel. Miyu smiled in spite of herself. Her little Miu, always looking out for her Mom.

"Yes, I'm sure you can go out with Sayuri and the rest of the Li's for dinner. I don't mind at all. It's my fault for forgetting to look on the calendar this morning." Walking towards the calendar that was on the other side of the kitchen, she touched the red, bolded-words lightly, as if her daughter could see. "It says right here, 'Sayuri's birthday dinner'. I'm not going to make you miss that."

It was strange, really, how sometimes you can hear the smile of the person on the other line. Miyu felt Miu's smile long before she actually spoke. "Okay. Thanks Mommy!" Miyu listened at the phone as she heard her daughter talk to someone else in the room. Probably Sayuri. She heard the light static of Mui shifting the phone before finally hearing her voice again. "Who are you going to eat dinner with then?" Her daughters voice was soft, talking into the phone in a near whisper.

Miyu's smile softened. "I'll go eat dinner with Seiya, alright?"

Apparently finding that acceptable, Miu voice rose back to its normally sound setting. "Alright! Mrs. Li says to tell you that she'll have me home by 9:30, okay?"

That was a little past Miu's bedtime, but it was a special occasion. Sayuri and Miu had practically been best friends since birth. "That sounds fine. I'll see you at 9:30. Behave yourself, please."

"Okay, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Miu." Miyu waited till she heard the sound of the phone disconnecting before hanging up her end. So. No Miu. And she was still having dinner with Seiya? Shoot. Shoot. Shoot squared. Shoot on a stick. This was going to be weird.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miyu, I know you might think this a little irrational, but I would really like to start seeing you again."

Shoot on a stick.

Miyu's fork slipped from her grasp and landed in her (delicious) pasta, causing a minor explosion of red sauce across the table. Lovely. Closing her mouth, she quickly tried to regain function of her body. Don't panic. Do not panic. Laughing nervously, she picked up her napkin and dabbed at the small splatlets of sauce that had landed on her shirt. "Like, dating?"

"That was the idea."

"Oh…. Well….What?" Where did he get the confidence? Gone was the nervous man of yester-hour! Seiya was relaxed; he was looking her in the eye, he was speaking with a sure intonation. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath and felt his voice flow seamlessly over to her.

"Miyu, I know. It sounds ridiculous." She heard him lean forward and rest his forearms on the table. "But I think there's something you need to understand. I love you. I always have."

Miyu's eyes flew open. Why was this happening, then? _She_ had been perfectly content with their relationship before! She had been _completely_ happy with that! With that relationship, she could have promised to be in his life for eternity. Platonically, of course. Or not so platonically, considering he was still in love with her. Goodness, she was an idiot! She had assumed it platonic solely based on her own feelings, which were obviously a bit flawed considering she had almost married the man and she still had nothing but sibling affection for him.

"Miyu, look at me." Miyu looked at him, with his perfect blonde hair and his blue eyes. It just wasn't right. "Just give me this one last chance." Ah. There was the nervous Seiya. She had only caught a glimpse of him for a moment, but he was there.

"Let me think about it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the dinner had continued in silence and, honestly, Miyu couldn't say that she would have preferred it any other way. Her mouth was moving much faster than her mind tonight, and she really didn't want to say something she would regret. Sitting in the front seat, she listened to the quiet drone of the music as Seiya drove.

"Miyu, we're home."

The sound of Seiya's voice shocked her from her trance and she smiled at him unevenly. "Ah. I guess we are."

"I didn't mean to ruin the evening for you." Seiya's hands were gripping the wheel tightly. He was scared. Well, she couldn't blame him. She was scary. Shaking her head softly, she smiled encouragingly at the brave, if a little bit stupid, man.

"You didn't. I'm just tired." Opening the car door, she stepped out slowly. "Really."

"Alright. I'll see you soon?" It almost hurt to look at him. His hope and fears were all so obvious on his face that she almost cringed. That wasn't fair. She didn't want that! She silently wished to herself that she could make this easier. What was it exactly that she was looking for? Wasn't Seiya everything she wanted? When she thought about it, she knew that he was perfect. In every way that was important, he was the one she needed. Why was that not enough?

Miyu quickly grabbed her purse off the car floor and practically leaped from her seat. "Of course!" She needed to get away from him. She needed to get inside her house. Straightening herself, she attempted an impromptu escape by putting her hand lightly on the car door.

"I love you, Miyu."

Miyu felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and winced. She was going to need another drink. "…I love you, too." And she meant it. She did. She loved Seiya. Just… Not in the same way. She knew that she should have said something; she should have given him all the warning signs of a rejection. But it just wasn't in her. She needed him. For 6 long years, Seiya had been her rock. He had been her moral support when she had been at her lowest, alone and vulnerable. And she had tried. Lord, had she tried to see him as a romantic partner. But every time he held her and every time they kissed, it felt wrong. It had never quite lived up to her haunting memories. At this point, Miyu was old enough to know that nothing ever will. In a way, she knew that her mind had probably exaggerated the memories, making them even more pleasant for her personal sort of torture, but at the same time… She couldn't ignore it. The years with Kanata had been happy. She had been magnificently happy. And that was something she had never felt with Seiya. And that was what made him wrong. Smiling at him once more, she shut the door to the car and turned towards the house. She heard the sound of Seiya's car take off down the street and she began to dig through her purse for her keys.

"Miyu."

Her eyes jerked up from the other realm of her purse, searching frantically for the source of the word. The voice had been deep. Much deeper than Seiya's ever was. Miyu shivered involuntarily. She knew that voice. It was the same voice that haunted her every memory. Calling to her and wrapping her in its surprising warmth. Closing her eyes, she took a calming breath. '_Don't let him see you vulnerable, Miyu. This man can eat you alive,' _She warned herself. Despite her anxieties, she immediately placed his location. Honestly, she was surprised that she hadn't noticed him earlier. He wasn't hidden very well. He was sitting right there on the steps of her porch. But then again, her mind had been elsewhere. Her voice came out a horse whisper, "What are you doing here, Kanata?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: **You readers should all go to YouTube right now and watch Boyce Avenue – Fix You. Without that song, this chapter would still be floating around in my useless little brain. It was all so sudden, I'm surprised to look back on it and see that it actually happened. You see, I was listening to said song and suddenly, I had the greatest idea for how to end this story. That's right. I wrote the ending chapter. :) And it's awesome. I'm so proud of it. I want to put a big red bow on it and give it to you right now for Christmas, but I can't. (T-T) I have to write a few more chapters of the body before I can give you the ending. So. Enjoy this chapter. :) And just keep thinking, "She has the ending, it'll be finished someday."

Anywhosel, I love you all bunches. :) See ya soon! Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Please hit the button at the bottom to review and make my day!

Best Wishes and Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or even pretend to own, the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! So please do not sue me. That would be very bad. Much obliged. :D

Choosing the Right Fit

* * *

><p>Kanata merely looked at her from his perch. His eyes, a chocolate so rich that they looked liquid, were on her. With an intensity that Miyu had never forgotten, those eyes looked her up and down. Finally, they locked with her emerald eyes and stopped. She was drawn to them, it was true, but with every other particle of her body, she repelled. Between the half-light of the poorly lighted porch and the menacing aura that exuded from his figure, Miyu could honestly say that he frightened her. When he stood, it was a quick purposeful movement that gave no room for uncertainty. "We need to talk."<p>

Miyu took a step back, gripping her keys tightly in her hand. He knew. Why else would he be here? And why else would he be this angry? She had done nothing else that would incur this sort of wrath. Fighting the 'fight-or-flight' instinct that nearly consumed her, Miyu cleared her throat gently. "Yes, I suppose we do." Straightening her shoulders, she attempted to put on a brave face. This was going to kill her. "Come, we'll talk inside." Taking large, deliberate steps, Miyu walked to the door, hastily unlocking the front door. Standing to the side, she gestured for Kanata to come inside the house.

They had barely taken three steps inside the before he stopped. He turned to her slowly, his gaze no longer menacing, but it seemed to have melted into a pained grimace. "Who is he?"

"Who was who?" Surely, she hadn't heard correctly. He wasn't really asking her that was he? As if he had the right! Who she hung out with and who she dated was entirely her own business! Crossing her arms defensively, she felt the sensible, logical side of her mind speak quietly. _He was just worried about you. It's not like he's a stranger. _Releasing one arm, she brought her hand down to her skirt, bunching it tightly in her fist. That's right. They had known each other for most of their lives. He had every right to be worried about her safety. Laughing awkwardly, she waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, the one who dropped me off? That was just Seiya." Smiling at him, she prayed it didn't look as fake as it felt.

Apparently it did. Kanata frown turned down even farther. "And just who is Seiya?"

"That really doesn't matter, now does it?" Miyu snapped. She didn't need to explain herself to him! As a matter of fact, why was he even here? He had no right to be paying social visits to her house in the middle of the night! The annoying logic tugged again. _He knows about Miu, numbskull. That's why he's here._ That defused her anger, giving way to the everlasting anxiety that had seemed to have taken her over ever since he arrived back in town. Glancing at the photos of her daughter that littered the foyer, she shuddered. The thought of him knowing was scarier than she wanted to admit. "Kanata," She managed quietly. "Why are you here?"

"I told you. We need to talk."

Miyu sighed loudly. "Well, I don't think that's a very good idea." Her eyes refused to look at him. They darted from place to place, taking in all the familiar details of her beloved home. They searched every nook and cranny for something even remotely as drawing as the figure in front of her. They couldn't find a single thing. Finally, after a painful display of resistance, her eyes returned to his. And the pain in them stabbed her like a knife. Sighing once more, she moistened her lips nervously, "But I guess if you think it's necessary,"

The reply was instantaneous. "I do."

"Well, alright. Come on into the living room." Miyu sat gingerly on the couch and smiled tightly, obviously uncomfortable having him in her house. Gesturing to the chair in the room she said evenly, "Go ahead and have a seat."

"Miyu…" A pained look passed quickly over Kanata's face. It almost made Miyu flinch with the vulnerability of that one look, but she knew not to be fooled. The look was gone just as quickly as it had come, and all that was left were the cold eyes that she had seen standing on her porch. Nodding solemnly, Kanata slowly found his way to the seat that she had recommended. They sat silently for a few moments and Miyu took advantage of this time to really take a look at the man.

Outwardly, he hadn't changed much. He had a few more laugh lines, but other than that… He was still the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. He still had the same messy hair that always looked like he needed a haircut. His mouth, his nose, his chin. Everything was just the same. Looking into his eyes, Miyu shivered involuntarily before quickly realizing what exactly was making her so uncomfortable. It was his eyes. They were the same shape, the same color, and they had the same crinkles that were left over from his smile… But they were different. They were so… cold. The fire that she had always loved so much seemed to be dimmed in the cold eyes of present. She could see the flicker of the flame, but it wasn't near as vibrant as it had been. Licking her lips, Miyu attempted to soothe her suddenly dry throat as she broke her gaze.

"I want to see Miu."

Any thought that might have been going through Miyu's mind suddenly stopped and fled the scene. She slightly heard the beginnings of white noise beginning in her ears. "You want to do what?"

"Miyu, please don't make this difficult, I just want to see my daught-"

"How long have you known?"

Miyu's world seemed to have shifted entirely. She was right. He had known. She had known all along that he would figure it out. He had probably known since the moment he had met her at the airport. She watched Kanata's lips move, knowing that he was continuing the conversation, but she couldn't seem to get her ears to work. She felt like her body had stopped entirely. Was she still breathing? Closing her eyes, she counted the beats of her heart. Nope. She took a breath.

"Damn it, Miyu! Don't pass out!"

Miyu's attention shot up to Kanata. When had he stood up? She took a chance and glanced into his eyes. They weren't near as angry as she had always imagined they would be. But then again, she wasn't exactly holding up as well as she had always imagined she would in this situation, so obviously her imagination needed some work in realistic visualization.

Kanata's voice brought Miyu's attention back from her mind. "Miyu," His eyes looked softer now, like he was worried about something. "We need to talk about Miu." Feeling the blood drain from her face again, Miyu sighed.

"About what? What is there to talk about?" She fidgeted uncomfortably. _Please, please, please Kanata, don't._ The single thought running through her head was on loop, repeating itself again and again. She watched at his conflicted eyes darted from her face to a wall and back again. He seemed so unsure. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would just change his-…

"I want some sort of visitation."

Miyu sucked in a sharp intake of breath. Never mind. Oh, how God must be laughing at her right now. It's what she deserved, right? For fighting for so long. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Kanata."

"And why not?"

"Kanata… she doesn't know you." Sitting up as straight as she could, she tried to be fearless. For Miu.

"And whose fault is that?" Miyu could hear the anger in Kanata's voice rising and, frankly, it frightened her. She knew that it shouldn't; Kanata would never hurt her. But she couldn't really help it. It was there, nagging on her insides that she shouldn't argue with him anymore. Clenching her teeth, she frowned. She was going to fight this. She had been fighting for 8 years and now was not the time to be folding like a pansy.

"Mine. But I had never intended for you to find out, so there wasn't really any flaw in my plan and I'm not going to apologize."

Kanata stood quickly, his fists clenched. "Miyu…You can't just let that strange man be the father figure in MY daughter's life. I want to be there! I want to be her father!"

"I'm not giving you that option." Miyu surprised herself with the calmness of her own voice. It sounded in control and it sounded sure. That was certainly not how she felt on the inside.

"Then the other man needs to go too." He crossed his arms and paced to the back of the couch.

Miyu looked at him, her green eyes showing her confusion. "Who, Seiya?"

"Yes! If I can't be a part of her life, he shouldn't be able to either."

The look changed slightly to show the disbelief in her eyes. "You cannot be serious. Just because you can't have a relation-…"

"It was always supposed to be me! This isn't just about Miu! YOU were always supposed to end up with me! This 'relationship' you have going with this 'Seiya' is a sham, and you know it." As soon as the words left his mouth, Miyu could tell what the real problem was. She knew exactly why he had come and she knew exactly why he his emotions were all over the place. It wasn't that she was having problems deciphering his feelings. It was just that he was just as jumbled up on the inside as she was. He wasn't sure what he wanted.

Sighing, Miyu shifted away from Kanata's intensity and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, "Kanata. You've been out of my life for almost 8 years now. Do you really think that you have any right to talk to me about my relationships?" she said evenly.

Kanata's voice continued to rise, "You have got to be kidding me! You can't honestly believe that you love him, can you? You, who has dreamed about marriage since you were 13? You can't honestly think that you just 'weren't ready' to marry him. Miyu, you don't love him!"

At that, Miyu's own temper snapped. She stood and walked away, "You're right, Kanata! I don't love him! But I got tired of waiting. And Miu needed at father." Her voice wavered as she reached the end, and she cursed her own emotions. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to love him. She had tried to love Seiya. Unfortunately, her relationship with Kanata remained her largest blessing as well as becoming her biggest curse. She bit back the tears that seemed to flood her eyes.

Coming across the room, Kanata's anger seemed to radiate off him. "I'M MIU'S FATHER! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE THE ROLE AWAY TO WHOEVER COMES ASKING!" Standing right in front of Miyu, he stared into her eyes for a moment, his anger still coming off in waves. With a deep growl in his voice, he continued quietly. "I would have come for you, you know. I was always planning on coming for you."

"Kanata. Stop being so angry and just think about this rationally for a minute. You said you wouldn't come for me. How long could you have honestly have expected me to wait after having you say something like that?" The tears were flowing freely down her face, but they were hot with the anger that had caused them to spill over.

His voice grew quieter still, "Why would you think that I would ever _really _give you up?"

"Because you made me wait for eight years. I waited for _EIGHT YEARS!_" Her anger seemed to swell exponentially as she spoke, releasing everything she had felt when she had left him all those years ago. "I know it was supposed to be you! I_ told you_ it would always be you!" Miyu wiped her face quickly with her palm and sniffed, staring him straight in the eyes. This point had to get across. He had to know just how important this part was. And normally things like that don't get across when you're bawling. "But I don't live for just me, and I don't live for just you. And honestly, even if I did, eight years is a long time in anyone's standards."

Kanata closed his eyes and sighed loudly. All the energy and all the anger seemed to drain out of him as he did. "I thought about you every day."

Miyu shook her head softly, "I think you need to leave."

"Miyu… Please."

"Kanata, if you wanted me so badly… Why did you let me leave in the first place?" She forced herself to look at him, to watch him answer. She watched as he crossed his arms and stared at her, not seeming to see anything, just looking at all of her, as a whole.

"You told Aya and Nanami that you wanted to accomplish something, make your life mean something to you. I wasn't about to tell you no. You deserved, you still deserve, to be happy with yourself and what you've done. I love you too much to ever let you be miserable."

Miyu stared at him, her green eyes widening as she took in his words. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Miyu finally moved away. She walked to the door mechanically and pulled it open. "It's a little late to say that now." Crossing her arms as she leaned against the open door, she spoke quietly but forcefully. "You need to leave."

Kanata didn't argue this time. He didn't say another word. But as he walked out of the house, he met her eyes just once more. His eyes seemed to scream, _'This conversation isn't over.' _

Closing the door behind him, she sighed. Yeah, she doubted it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeeeaaaahhhh…. I've got nothin'. Writing fights is kinda exhausting. I'm sorry if any characters seem to start going a little OOC from here on out, I'm just going with my gut with how they would have grown and reacted to the situations, so sometimes it might seem a little odd. Just throw out particular sections you think are weird if it bothers you. On to the next work… *chugga, chugga* I'm a chu-chu train.

Soooo…You should take a minute to look at the beautiful empty box underneath the story. Beautiful, isn't it? Would you like to… destroy it? Write in it. Let the destructive side win. ;)

Best Wishes and Happy Reading!


End file.
